Updates/October 2016 Tuning Update (LIVE)
The following is a direct quote from the game developers: October 2016 Tuning Update (LIVE) These tuning adjustments were made at the conclusion of the recent maintenance. To ensure you get all of the changes, please ensure you force close the app and relaunch before continuing to play. To view preliminary patch notes and developer comments on these changes, see threads Introducing LOTB’s Senior Designer + Upcoming Tuning Discussion and Upcoming Character Tuning. Do note that any information in this thread supersedes the older information. ---- Campaign General Reward Adjustments * All worlds now focus on two colours for evo shard/rune dropsRed/Blue for Ailing Kingdom, Blue/Green for Kingdom of the Sands, Red/Green for Battlefield, and Yellow/Purple for Underworld. First time clears of certain levels will give you evo materials for other colours. * 1, 2 and 3 star evo shards/runes will drop in campaign missions based on overall progression through the campaignColoured 3 star evo shards remain unavailable in normal levels (but can be found in secret locations). Coloured 3 star evo runes are available in madness difficulty for all worlds except Ailing Kingdom. * The chance of multiple rewards being obtained increases the further into a world the battle is, and is even more likely in battles that cost 5 energy. The highest chance for two items is always the final battle in a map * Increased the amount of gold and XP earned throughout most of the campaign (including getting more and higher-rarity XP shards/runes) * Ailing Kingdom now drops Health, Holy and Strength Talismans * Kingdom of the Sands now drops Ascension, Iron, and Ivory Talismans * Battlefield now drops Burning, Shock, and Blind Talismans * Underworld now drops Thief, Boost, Assassin, and Void Talismans * Secret locations now drop Freezing, Paralysis, Penetrating, Guardian, Paladin, Invisibility, Death, Piercing, Stone, and Energy Talismans at 3 star rarity. * Higher star level talismans are awarded at higher difficulties of each world. Normal: 1 star, Hard: 2 star, Madness: 3 star * The following talismans no longer drop in the campaign, but will return as drops in future worlds: Thorn, Explosive, Cyclone, Crystal, Guard, Resistance, Resilience, Warp, Rush Time Rift Reward Adjustments * 2 star coloured evo shards are more frequently dropped in floors 4-6 * 3 star coloured evo shards are more frequently dropped on floors 7-9 * 3 star coloured evo shards are substantially more frequently dropped on floor 10 * In all floors and for all star rarities, colourless evo shards are slightly more common than coloured evo shards * Decreased the amount of gold and XP earned (including lower likelihood of high-rarity XP shards) * Reduced the drop rate of Rare Souls Talisman Balancing - NEW * To help alleviate overwhelming new players, talismans now only give a bonus to 1 stat at 1 star, 2 stats at 2 star, and 3 stats at 3 star and higher (or 2, 3, and 4 stats respectively for Assassin talismans) * Various talisman stat irregularities have been corrected (such as overpowered Overwhelming) * Slight adjustments to better standardize certain talisman stats (such as slightly increasing Warrior talismans’ Attack bonus to be equal to Magic bonuses on Magus talismans) * Burning Talismans now apply up to 3 Physical Burns on Perfect Attacks Character Tuning Additions are in blue. Items removed since the preliminary patch notes are in red. ---- Known Issues * The set bonus for Stone Talismans still does not look like it applies a bonus to character stats when equipped * If you use the Drop Info button on campaign worlds when a quest list is visible, it shows you drop info for the Normal difficulty instead of the difficulty you’re viewing the quests for * Underworld lists yellow and purple XP shards/runes as Drop Info rewards, even though they’re not more likely to appear there * In Ailing Kingdom Madness, 2 star talismans are dropped (instead of the 3 star talismans) * In Underworld Madness, 2 star talismans are dropped (instead of the 3 star talismans) * In Underworld (all difficulties), Void talismans are not currently dropping (they will be added back in in a future update)